


Hawks are Solitary

by WillyAntlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyAntlers/pseuds/WillyAntlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Hannigram Holiday Exchange gift for malchikelf!  My first Hannigram (a Brownham more specifically) image/collage.  A great project for appropriating Jonathan Tucker's awesome Adon magazine photo shoot.  Really enjoyed working on this....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawks are Solitary

["Hawks are Solitary"](http://willyantlers.tumblr.com/post/135847962162/hawks-are-solitary-my-first-hannigram-brownham#notes)


End file.
